Gangs of New York
by mitty
Summary: AU Edward during his rebellious ends up in New York and Becomes involved with 6 notorious vampire gangs after the discovery of his forbidden desire hint Bella! full summary inside!
1. The Coalition

**Summary:**

**Takes place during Edward's rebellious years in the early 1920's. Edward Settled in New York and learn quickly that there are 6 main gangs that you better avoid or you might end up worse then dead. However, when the kidnapping of a human shakes the already thin treaties of peace between the gangs it will be up to Edward to choose between love and sanity. **

**Alright there are a few things I want to make clear. **

**First, I understand that the coven sizes are big but hey my story my rules **

**Second, This story is actually somewhat of a mix from Book called still not dead yet while the plot is mine the coven names and sizes are taken**

**Third, and most important, ENGOY!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: you know what im going to type I DON'T OWN ANYTHING . . . not even my soul anymore . . . **

………………………………………………………………………………………………

I heard pounding on the door.

"Edward! Open up! Come on I know you know its me!"

Jack, as he liked to be called, was a queer human. He wanted to be one of us and sucked up to the Coalition as often as possible hoping that they would change him Nonetheless, I personally believe that he is too aggravating and does not truly want the prize he seeks.

I disputed whether I should open the door to let the poor human in. I sincerely did not want to; no good news could come from the coalition especially since last night was a bit . . . bizarre. But the Mongol refused to stop. And I halfheartedly let the snake in.

"Its bloody freezing out there." He said this as shook the snow off him and took off his jacket. Whatever made him consider that I was letting him warm up was beyond me.

"_He poor bastard has no idea how pissed the Coalition is at him." _

"Well enlighten me and tell me how bad it is." I was already getting impatient with the stout man.

"You know I hate it when you do that mind reading thing."

"What on earth made you believe I cared?" I grinned to be reminiscent that I was still the immortal while he was still the . . . provisions.

"W-Well, all I knows is they be wanting ya now." He was understandable alarmed, and left just as swiftly as he had come.

How I ended up here in New York I do not remember, but I learned fast that there are six top gangs that any form of existence would not want to muddle. One being the Coalition, their the biggest of all the gangs, controlling half of the island their word is law, whether you are a member or not. Like the Volturi, it is not just pathetic humans working for them but much of my kind as well. Much like the Volturi, they have their own way of making one . . . non-existent.

I left my residence; trying to merge into the crowd, I wore a heavy jacket. I walked to the building that was invisible. The Coalition had done a splendid work on creating an absolutely plain building. I knocked on the door 3 times, if I were human I might have done it 4 times.

"Sach wlkidh Siidht." The door man's name was kayrel and the only way he would ever consider letting you in is if you played is jibberish game.

"Gjidlsi siidljf." I repeated, not fully aware of even what I said.

"Aww Edward!," He unbolted the door and I could see his face glowing with the ecstasy on the spectacle of a name that would not batter him. "Come and have a seat Marius is in a rage to see you."

"I am awfully confident that is true. Before I forget, thank you for the tablets, they have been most helpful." Kayrel had invented tablet a few centuries back that he believed could minimize thirst. Of course, for years I had ridiculed such an invention until a few months ago when I tried them for myself.

"Really and how have they been doing you?"

"I am delighted to say that I can nearly tolerate the average human . . . with the exception of Jack of course."

"Ha! Don't fret about it I've been wanting to tear that little bastard for years."

Before we could carry on with out talk one of the human workers walked in.

"Mr. Mason, Lord Marius will speak with you now."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Though the building itself was very simple, Marius's workplace was anything but simple. He had a taste for red velvet and made it rather known. When I had first encountered the Coalition and met Marius, I was flabbergasted with his manner of life now I find it relatively tiresome.

"Come sit Edward. We need a talk." Marius was a exceedingly mannered being. His features from his piercing gray eyes to his the last silver hair on his head made him an immense predator. Never once seeming to focus attention on anything other then the object in front of him. I have found myself many times unsettled in his aura and today was not an exception.

"Understand that things got a bit out of hand and the outcome was not my responsibility."

" Two bodies were left considerable dismantled last night." His gray eyes were on me like a poacher, " And the Police fear it might be the work of a satanic group." He was silent, as if wanting me to respond but then proceeded, "Convince me why I should consider sparing you the responsibility."

"Has their been any nuisance with the T- Birds recently?" I needed to confirm a suspicion I have been mentally toiling with since last night.

"You understand that the T-Birds are so flamboyant of their new thirst for my territory it is quite obvious that we have been having difficulty keeping things in order."

"Excellent. Last night I was hunting, as I am allowed to do in you territory, when the prey I was pursuing was caught by a member of the T- Birds." I paused allowing the information to sink in. "conceivably it would be wise for you to establish boundary lines once more."

"Are you trying that it was not your work?"

"Of course it was not. I would never consider being so careless on your territory. Furthermore, if you are in dispute with the T- Birds try to warn me. They already assume I am associated with The Coalition." I stood to leave. Convinced that my "trial" was over.

"A quick word Edward. Are you still seeing that mortal?"

My mind cringed, they knew.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Please review it helps me improve!**


	2. The Revolution

**Im sooo sorry its been forever since ive updated but I got a job that works me like a slave (great for money bad for fanfics) anyway enjoy chappie 2! And please remember to review it helps me improve whether its good or bad.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

I felt Marius's eyes gaze into me, waiting for me to answer or crack. 

"If you are referring to Kennings, she is nothing more then a source of information." 

"Nonetheless, be sure that she is still kept out of our . . . circle." His tone was composed but still guaranteed a diminutive amount of fear in me as I let myself out the door. 

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kayrel was not supervising the door when I left, probably receiving another undeserved thrashing. Once I was out on the street, I knew I needed to see Kennings to find out what was going on amid the territories. I found her at her accustomed corner, amazing what some humans will perform just to gain an insignificant item such as money. Unfortunately, it seems my appearance may have blemished her night.

"Well now if it ain't the most cheerless bastard in the world." She tossed her blonde hair behind her shoulder and began to rest her discount cigarette between her faded red lips, waiting for me to speak and speak swiftly. 

"Have you inquired any strange happenings among the Gangs?" Her dead eyes began to sparkle with laughter, as if my question were absurd. 

"Aw Fuck Eddy boy, you know the drill. All those Yuppies down in Harlem are always talkie' about some catch," Before continuing, she took another puff of her cigarette, "If I was you, I'd ask the revolution they knows everybodies business these days." I reached for a 100 bill in my pocket before leaving, to compensate for wasting her time. 

"Hold on there Tex, I've got a favor to ask." Tossing the insignificant cigarette on the street, her blue eyes looked me over. " I got a new girl from Arizona…," _'Aww, shit never mind. Girl, you know he ain't the type.'_ I started to leave, realizing the help Kennings was requesting. "Hey don't you walk away from me! You don't even know what I was gonna say!" No, I did know. "Alls I wanted to know was if you wouldn't mind coming in and …" _'shit, this is awkward!'_

"Kennings, I will not assist in the ruin of teenage purity."

"Fuck you! That's not what I was gonna ask!" _'I just thought a stiff neck like you would at least want to talk to her.'_ Hearing this caught my consideration. Realizing that I was listening she continued. "Eddy, in all the time I've known you you've always had a stick shoved up your ass…"

"That is a subject of judgment." I felt I at least must defend myself. Nevertheless, she laughed once again at the absurdity of my statement.

"Not the point, you need someone to brighten you up a bit. . . . so… at least talk to her." 

"No." I expected that would be the end of it. However, she was persistent.

"Why?" 

"I am not interested." 

"Bullshit. You're scared." 

"Why on earth would you conceive that I would be afraid of a woman?" I felt insulted, if only she knew the real reason.

"Edward, do you like men?" Spectacular, now my sexuality is being questioned. Apparently, my distress amused her. "Oh calm down, I was only foolin'. So will you come?" I knew the blonde vixen would never be satisfied unless I concurred.

"Alright, what time?" The brightness from her joy radiated from the sound of my simple words.

"Oh, anytime! Just come you know you'll enjoy it!" Just then, a car stopped on the corner. "Well work is work. Catch you later." She winked as she entered the unknown vehicle. I decided to make the trip to eastern New York to converse with the Revolution.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

When I arrived, I knocked three times then rang once then knocked four times. With such a complicated system of password, it is a wonder anyone ever appears here. Then again, when information is required retrieving it is not an issue. 

"What is the flower of the day?" only The Revolution would make such an incoherent demand. Exasperated, I answered anyway. 

"Sunflowers." The door opened. 

Clover, as she liked to be called, welcomed me in the room. "Well, well, Edward what is the occasion?" She was a very young pale girl, probably only sixteen when she was "born", and loved to be dressed like a flapper. Clover, given this name by Rogue, had amazing green eyes when she was alive, unfortunately now they were dull topaz. 

"Where is Arthur?" I was not in the humor to amuse with childish games. I needed to speak with Arthur. 

"He's wants to know why you're here before he speaks to you." She twirled her black locks with her finger while speaking. It was apparent that she was still a child at heart. Perhaps that is why Rogue changed her. 

"I need some information on the T-Birds," Her finger stopped twirling,_ 'If you're here for the Coalition then forget it we're neutral.'_

"I am not affiliated with them. However, last night one of the T-Birds tried to set me up and the Coalition." I had given too much information but from her thoughts, I reasoned she understood. _'Alright, come with me.' _I was led to a hidden back door. 

………………………………………………………………………………………………

I saw Arthur, along with Rogue, sitting at a table playing cards, a game, according to clover, that had been going on for decades. 

"Well now what is it you want to now?" He stood up to acknowledge my attendance. Clover moved over to Rogue and whispered in his ear. Women, in the Revolution, are forbidden to speak during business.

"He wants to know about the T- Birds." Arthur did not appear the slightest astonishment.

"Edward, you know the deal, I cannot under any circumstances reveal military plans." 

"Are you saying that you knew I was going to be set up?" His hand began to stroke his already grey beard. He was, after all, turned when he was in his late forties.

"In life you come between a crossroads of two evil no matter which you choose you'll commit a sin." He paused to let it sink in, "I have chosen my way and so has everyone in this room, should it really matter where we go now? Whom we betray? Who we love?"

I loathed when Arthur spoke his nonsense. It only exhausted time. 

"So you wish to not inform me?"

"No, but would it matter?" he sat back down expecting me to leave. every so often, I truly despised this city. 

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Sorry about the wait! Bella will be shown in the next chapter. Also when Edward says **I will not assist in the ruin of teenage purity **I picked that quote up from a friend of mine who says that when were going to do something bad (hehe) anyway please review! Criticize, compliment I really don't care**


End file.
